


A Solution To Boredom

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: When Alec has to stay home from work due to an injury, Magnus keeps him from getting too bored.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	A Solution To Boredom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bidness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidness/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 12  
> Written for Whumptober prompt:  
> I Think I've Broken Something  
> Broken bones

Alec hates being unable to work. As stressful as his work is, he loves it. He loves helping people and saving lives and doing something that matters. Sitting at home is driving him crazy.

Alec watches Magnus, sitting at the other end of the couch, typing away at a laptop. Another thing Alec can’t do because of the stupid cast on his wrist. He can’t even read a book without getting annoyed at the way his bulky cast prevents him from easily turning the pages. And all because a janitor had forgotten to put up a wet floor sign in the hallway at the hospital. Alec had been rushing to an operating room when he’d found his feet slipping out from under him, hands flying out to catch himself. A sickening snap had followed and then the diagnosis of the fractured bone.

“Would you _please_ stop that?” Magnus complains, drawing Alec out of his own thoughts.

Alec grumbles, but stops the motion he’d fallen into of tapping the fingers of his good hand against the hardcover book sitting in his lap. He’s sure the sound was annoying, but what else was there to do?

“I’m bored,” he complains, barely keeping from whining as he shifts on the couch, tossing the book aside and turning sideways so he can press his socked feet against Magnus’ thighs. 

Magnus glances up from his laptop again, eyebrow raised in an unimpressed manner. “I thought you were all about _you need to rest to heal,_ Doctor.”

Alec groans and tips his head back against the arm-rest, staring at the pattern on the ceiling. “It’s different when it’s a patient.”

“Oh, is it?”

Magnus sounds entirely too smug and Alec lifts his head just to glare at his husband. But he gets quickly distracted by the way Magnus is leaning back against the sofa cushions with one arm crooked behind his head, showing off strong muscles and tattooed arms. His tank top has low cut sleeves, displaying glimpses of golden skin and Alec finds his annoyance quickly fading into arousal.

He must be too obvious because Magnus’ smirk widens. He lowers his arm from behind his head, moving his laptop to set it on the coffee table, crawling up the couch to position himself between Alec’s legs, lowering himself so he’s balancing on his elbows right over Alec, their bodies pressed together from stomach to thighs. Alec’s eyes fall to the gloss on Magnus’ lips, the light pink shine to them.

“I bet I could distract you from your boredom for a little while,” Magnus says lowly, tilting his head to brush his nose along Alec’s.

Alec’s good hand slips under the back of Magnus’ tank top, pressing him closer. “What do you have in mind?”

Magnus grins, stealing a quick kiss from Alec before moving away. Alec pouts, but it fades when he realizes Magnus is moving down to situate himself between Alec’s legs, face at Alec’s crotch. His hands wrap around Alec’s thighs, eyes running over the clear tent in Alec’s sweatpants. “Excited?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “For you? Always.”

He sees a hint of a soft smile cross his husband’s face before Magnus is tilting his head down to nose at Alec’s erection through the fabric of his sweats. He presses an opened mouth kiss there and Alec can feel the wet heat despite the clothing between them. 

Magnus doesn’t tease him long, clever fingers dipping beneath Alec’s waistband to tug his sweatpants down to his thighs, letting his erection spring free. He’d figured why bother with underwear when he was stuck at home? This only reinforces his decision. 

Magnus licks a stripe up Alec’s cock and Alec groans, arching his back, letting his injured wrist rest against the couch while his free hand curls in Magnus’ hair, stroking more than tugging. Magnus sucks the tip of Alec’s cock into his mouth, his right hand curling around Alec’s hip, pressing him down against the cushions. His left hand circles the base of Alec’s dick, tugging gently.

Alec lets out little moans, content to merely lay back and enjoy having his husband’s mouth on him. His hips twitch, but he doesn’t try to fight Magnus’ hold on him, doesn’t try to change the pace Magnus sets. He keeps his eyes on his husband’s beautiful face, eyes drawn to the way Magnus’ lips stretch obscenely around his cock.

When Magnus’ eyes open and meet Alec’s, he moans, “Magnus.”

Magnus pops off his dick, continuing to stroke him. “Yes, darling?”

“Nothing,” Alec grumbles, “Keep going, please- almost there.”

“My pleasure,” Magnus chirps, returning to Alec’s cock with renewed vigor. He bobs up and down on Alec’s dick, swallowing him down until Alec hits the back of his throat. Alec bites his lip, already on the edge from Magnus’ honed skills. 

He only manages to cling on until Magnus meets his eyes again, dark eyes shining slightly with a unshed tears, and hums around Alec’s dick. The vibrations from the noise have Alec tipping over the edge with a little shout.

Magnus swallows down the come before sliding off of Alec’s dick, pulling his sweatpants up over his softening cock. 

Alec gladly tugs Magnus in when his husband lays against his chest, “How was that?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Alec asks in response, distracted by the feeling of Magnus’ arousal against his thigh. 

“You know, I bet there are lots of things we could try, even with your wrist out of commission.”

Alec can’t help but smile at the mischievous glint in Magnus’ eyes. He thinks his break from work is about to get a lot less boring. “What did you have in mind?”


End file.
